A Journey's End
by Shadow Imperium
Summary: Like many people who read the last book, I had to pickup where it left off. Harry and the gang are off to kill Voldemort, one Horcrux at a time. Post HBP so spoiler alert, HPHG deffinate, possible RWHG. Rating just in case for later chapters.
1. Reflections

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would love to claim I own Harry Potter, sadly I can only claim owning a set of books written by the real author. That said; Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. This story is mine, however, and any familiarity to other fan based works is accidental.

AN: This story is one that came to mind after reading HP and the HBP. Like the multitudes of others writing about it, I too wanted to make my own ending to the saga. Since this is my second attempt at writing a story don't be surprised if it is a little slow at first. I am trying, please be patient while I learn. Thanks.

"…" denotes speech

'…' denotes thoughts

**A Journey's End**

Chapter 1: Reflections

The residents of Privet Drive have always prided themselves on being normal. Normal homes, normal people, and normal problems. The residents of number four Privet Drive prided themselves on this more than most. That is why the surrounding community would be surprised to know that the Dursley household was the least normal on Privet Drive.

This summer started differently than the last few summers because Mrs. Dursley's nephew was home earlier than usual. And, like all things different, this caused several rumors and ideas to fly from one end of Privet Drive to the other. Of course the fact he was home two weeks early only started the rumors flying. What really got people's attention was that he wasn't alone! Much to the horror of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, he brought friends.

Unlike the Dursley's, who were horrified at the rumors now flying around, their nephew couldn't have cared less about all the commotion he and his friends had caused. You see, their nephew was Harry Potter, and in just over a month he would be considered an adult wizard. His friends were also magical, Ron Weasley a wizard like Harry, and Hermione Granger a witch. Since arriving, the three simply stayed at number four. To put it simply, Harry's friends moved in with him, his aunt and uncle, and when Smeltings let out at the end of the week for the summer, Harry's whale of a cousin Dudley.

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, now believed to be the Chosen One in the eyes of many, stood looking out the window of his bedroom. Off to the side an alarm clock blinked 2:13 a.m. while his friend Ron slept snoring on a transfigured bed against the wall. Across the hall in the guest room Hermione slept with the door closed. It had been two weeks since they had arrived. Harry for his part wasn't surprised his friends had demanded to join him here; in fact he had expected it for some reason. The fact that both sets of parents had allowed it did surprise him. Though given that both Ron and Hermione were seventeen and considered adults in the Wizarding world had most likely been one of the main reasons.

So far, the past few weeks had been rather quiet. When they had arrived suddenly and unannounced at the door, the Dursley's panicked. Vernon's shouts of not letting freaks into the house a day earlier than he had to, let alone two more of them, echoed around the street. Of course Ron didn't care and forced his way in at wand point. Hermione for her part looked more upset at the insult than the rest of it, and that was where things started going downhill fast. The fact that Vernon also commented on the "Old freakish man named Dumble-something" being dead and his family being glad there was one less unnatural freak in the world didn't help.

Yeah, that was entertaining. The smartest witch to set foot in Hogwarts in centuries versus one overly large muggle quickly turned into the best lightshow in town. Add in Ron, who apparently did learn a few tricks from his older brothers Fred and George, and Harry had a new favorite memory. Good enough for a Patronus, he'd bet.

Glancing at a picture next to his clock Harry reached down and picked it up. The picture, a moving wizarding photo, was of him, his two best friends and his girlfriend Ginny. No, not girlfriend; he couldn't think of her as that anymore. He had broken it off at Dumbledore's funeral.

The picture had been taken before all that, and had all four laughing and enjoying a nice spring day. Ron and Hermione seemed to be glaring at each other because of some argument earlier, while Ginny waved. Harry stood right beside her with his arm wrapped around her waist.

Harry shook his head to try and clear the tears wanting to form. He missed her more than anything. Sirius, his parents, even Dumbledore's death didn't hurt as much as not being with her. They broke up because he wanted to keep her safe. He didn't want to imagine her being hurt because of him, and hoped that at least now she would be safe.

After the funeral she had looked like she understood. They avoided each other while still at school that last day, and even on the train home. When they said goodbye at Kings Cross, it was short and simple. On the train she had said she loved him and would wait. Somehow that didn't help how he felt.

Letting out a sigh he picked up the locket laying beside the alarm clock. This locket was the reason he and Ginny couldn't be together. It was also the reason Dumbledore was dead. He had died because he was weaker after they had gone to retrieve what they thought to be a Horcrux. But it wasn't one of the seven parts of Voldemort's soul. Instead it was just a locket that had nearly killed Dumbledore and himself in its retrieval.

Dumbledore died because he was too weak to properly fight off Draco Malfoy, and then Snape betrayed him by casting the Avada Kedavra.

Squeezing the locket he looked back at the picture. This locket was a reminder of what he had to do.

"Two destroyed that we know of, one that may or may not be and three yet to go before Voldemort can be killed. One might be a cup belonging to Helga Hufflepuff, another we have no idea about but think might have belonged to one of the founders, and then Voldemort's familiar Nagini. Four Horcruxes to find and destroy and the only clue we have is that someone with the initials "R.A.B." was also looking for them."

He glanced back at his sleeping friend and then looked back out the window at the moon. He noticed off to the side of it a bright red dot named Mars.

"I will do this. Not because of fate. Not because of some scar or the Wizarding world's belief about me being some chosen hero, but because I choose to. I will defeat him. He will pay for the lives he has destroyed."

Harry was determined, and no matter what he was going to see this through to the end.

* * *

A few hours later in another part of the country, Mrs. Weasley stood looking out the back door of the Burrow, her mind still having not fully processed all that had happened recently. Her eldest son, Bill, was badly injured and now scarred for life because of a werewolf named Greyback. Fortunately it hadn't happened on a full moon so he wasn't cursed with lycanthropy. But the scars had been bad, and would remain. They couldn't be healed away or charmed off. Like Harry's scar, these were curse scars and would stay with him all of his life.

Despite that, though, there was still something to celebrate. In a week he would be getting married. As much as Molly disliked her soon to be daughter-in-law, Fleur had proven her wrong in the end. Bill's condition had only strengthened her resolve to marry him.

The night Bill had been attacked had also been the night of another tragedy. It was the night Dumbledore had been betrayed by someone he claimed to have the utmost trust in. The night he had been murdered. It was a death that shook the Wizarding world to the core. Without Dumbledore, held to be one of the greatest wizards in history, the dark wizard Voldemort seemed to be unstoppable. And worse, Hogwarts itself had been attacked. The governors of the school still hadn't decided on whether or not the school would reopen this fall.

Looking around she focused in on her youngest child. Ginny had been so quiet after the funeral. Ginny would smile, she would look happy whenever anyone talked to her, but if one looked carefully they would see that she seemed to be holding back tears. The first night back she had even cried herself to sleep.

'I don't blame her. I've been crying too; with all that's happened, and Ron staying with Harry. At least now those muggles he lives with will behave, but with You-Know-Who out there…'

'No' she thought as she shook her head. 'He's an adult now. Besides he's with Harry and Hermione. Those three have always looked out for each other, and have survived everything else. They'll be safe.'

Unaware of her mother's attention, Ginny sat under a tree trying to concentrate on her charms book. Even with the headmaster's death, O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. exams were held a few days ago. She had spent the last day trying to double check her charms answers but couldn't concentrate more than a few minutes.

'It's been over two weeks. Two weeks since the funeral and Ron decided to stay with Harry to help him. Two weeks since Harry decided to break up with me. I know it's because he wants me safe, and I don't want to think about how he'd feel if I were hurt, but…'

'No. I have to do this for him. When I'm seventeen I'll be able to apparate and be old enough to help him. I can study every book I have of curses and defenses. Maybe some healing charms, and when I come of age I'll leave for wherever he is and help.'

She looked up from her book and saw Fleur talking rapidly to her sister Gabrielle. Even though she couldn't understand a word of French she could easily guess what it was about.

'Phlegm…, no Fleur, really does love Bill. She proved it when she stated that she was still going to marry him. Hell, she became more forceful about it. Personality aside, she's not that bad I guess.'

Wincing as Fleur started laughing and speaking louder in her seemingly mutilated version of the English language to get the attention of one of the people helping prepare the Burrow for the wedding in a few weeks. "Personality and voice aside," Ginny mumbled.

She sighed and imagined herself in Fleur's place as she thought about Harry again.

Wiping the tears away before they could form Ginny tried to concentrate on the book again. 'I know he loves me. He wouldn't be doing this if he didn't. The only reason he is letting Ron and Hermione help is because since they're adults he really has no choice. I've waited six years, I can wait one more.'

Charlie watched his sister wiping her eyes and start reading the same page in her charms book for the third time in the last hour. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the problem was. He, like most of his family, received the letters she had sent about Harry finally seeing the light as it were. After the chaste goodbye they had given each of the at the train station, her crying herself to sleep that night, and now seeming to fight back tears at the mention of his name, he knew something was wrong.

He knew that Harry couldn't have dumped her. Merlin knows she would have torn the Burrow apart if that were the case. Ginny was definitely her mother's child when it came to her temper.

"One of the two tried to be noble, and both are too damn stubborn to admit the stupidity of it. Which ever one it was needs a good hit to the head." Charlie said softly.

"It was probably Harry."

Charlie turned to see Remus leaning against the doorframe.

"He seems to think that pushing away the people he cares about makes them safer. The more he cares, the further he pushes them away. Doesn't even cross his mind that it actually hurts them more than it helps." Remus continued.

"Reminds me of someone else I know." Charlie said, looking at Remus. "By the way, how's Tonks doing?"

Ignoring the glare Remus was now giving him, Charlie moved towards the door. "We should get going. McGonagall wanted us to bring the three of them to see her at Hogwarts today, and I, for one, want to have a word with a certain green eyed Gryffindor."

"Sure, I'm coming. And feel free to help me knock some sense into him. I figured he would have learned his lesson after last year." Remus said as he followed Charlie.

"Help? My sister's the one he's hurting."

Remus chuckled as they walked out of the Burrow and began walking up the path leading away from the house. "Okay, I hold, you hit."

"Works for me," Charlie replied.

With that the two disappeared, one after the other, the noisy cracks signaling their apparitions scattering the chickens that called the front yard home.

Please review.


	2. Professors and Portraits

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I would be famous and rich. Since I'm neither lets just accept that JK Rowling and I are two different people.

AN:

"…" denotes speech

'…' denotes thoughts

**A Journey's End**

Chapter 2: Professors and Portraits

"Look Harry, I'm not saying that you're wrong. I just think that maybe we should wait a little longer. Even with Dumble-"

"Hermione…" Harry had spent all morning trying to convince Hermione that they should probably start working on finding the Horcruxes. For two weeks they had gone over everything Harry could remember from his visits to Dumbledore's pensieve, and then every schoolbook they could get their hands on. Thankfully, since the Ministry of Magic couldn't distinguish between adult and underage magic, Ron and Hermione's staying with him meant he could do magic without getting in trouble.

"No, Harry. You using magic here with only the two of us knowing is one thing, the moment we leave that changes. After your birthday, it won't matter."

"Hermione's right, mate. I want to do something too, but as it is we can't."

Harry turned to glare at Ron before sighing in defeat. If it was one thing he had learned recently, it was when he was fighting a loosing battle. Between Ron and Hermione bickering every few hours, and then the Dursley's trying to cause problems every night, he had definitely learned when a fight was hopeless. "All right, we wait a little longer."

Hermione pointed her wand down at what was left of breakfast, vanishing away the leftovers. "Now that that's settled, we should start getting ready for Remus. Didn't he say he would be by this morning?"

Before Harry could reply affirmatively, there was a knock at the door. "We got it Mrs. Dursley." Without waiting for any reply Ron had jumped up and headed over to the door while Hermione and Harry pushed any books around them out of sight.

Opening the door, Ron saw Remus and smiled. Seeing Charlie behind him he opened the door farther before stopping and then reaching for his wand. "Sorry, questions first."

Remus nodded, "What was your nickname for Sirius?"

Ron smiled and said "Snuffles" before opening the door all the way and letting the ex-professor and Charlie inside.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at the three of them and said solemnly, "You know, that really doesn't do much good with people out there who are legilimens."

Charlie was the one to reply with a nod, "Yeah, but it's the only way for those of us who aren't to have some means of protection."

"Humph. I hope you are here to take those -- them away." Turning, Petunia Dursley reentered her kitchen.

"She always like that?" Charlie asked.

"Pretty much. At least for the last two weeks." Hermione turned to look at Harry who nodded. "Fortunately, you missed uncle Vernon. He's not taking our presence as well as she is."

"He causing any problems?"

"Nah. Hermione set him strait the first day here," Ron said with a grin as he thought back to when they had arrived at number four.

Remus looked over at the now blushing Hermione as she mumbled something about having lost her temper and there being no permanent damage.

He chuckled and looked over at Harry. "You okay?"

"Best as could be expected. You?"

Charlie hit Remus on the back, "He's fine. Ever since he and Tonks had that little shouting match at Hogwarts they don't seem to be apart from each other very long." Remus for his part just had his eyes closed with his hand rubbing his nose as though he was fighting a headache.

Looking up he grinned, "All right, let's start getting ready to leave for the day. McGonagall said she had something to talk to the three of you about at Hogwarts." He pointed at Ron and Hermione, "Why don't you two clean up and make sure Harry's dear Aunt has no objections." He motioned over to the kitchen and then gave Charlie a look that said to help out.

Charlie glanced at Harry, "Right. You two run off and do that. Remus, Harry and I need to have a quick talk."

Hermione grabbed Ron's shoulder and started pulling him towards the open door. When he looked at her confused, she motioned to Harry with her head and mouthed "Ginny". Ron's face changed to one of understanding. For two weeks, that had been the one taboo topic between the three of them. He knew why Harry had done what he did, and agreed on some level. After all, he didn't want Ginny hurt anymore than Harry. Of course, he also didn't want to see Harry hurting over not seeing her. Hermione had just stated that the two of them would have to work it out. As stubborn as his sister and Harry were, that could take a while.

Once the two had left, Charlie walked over to Harry and put his hand on his shoulder. Speaking in a sharp voice he squeezed the shoulder, "So. What happened between you and my sister?"

Paling, Harry dropped the book he had just picked up, "Um, uh, why do you ask? We just," He looked over at Remus who had sat down on the sofa for some kind of help only to receive a look of disappointment. Closing his eyes he slumped back to the ground and sighed. "We decided to breakup. At the funeral we just," he shook his head. "I told her that…" He stopped when Charlie put his hand on his head.

"You told her it was safer?" At Harry's nod he continued. "You should know that she is completely miserable. Personally, if it weren't that she would never forgive me for it, I would blast you into oblivion."

Harry simply nodded again before Charlie continued, "As her brother though, I do think that she shouldn't be fighting side by side with you, but that's because she's not old enough. Once she turns seventeen then it's a completely different matter. She'll be old enough to make her own choices."

"I know," Harry replied in defeat. "I just don't think I could handle it if she was hurt because of me."

"And you think she could if something happened to you?" Remus interjected.

Harry looked up at him sharply and then back down at his feet. "I'm going to fight Voldemort. I'll make it up to her afterwards if she'll still have me. But for right now, I think this is best."

Charlie just shook his head. He could tell that Harry had thought this through. "Too damn stubborn for your own good. All right, I'll leave it at that for now, but if you think that this is a good idea then you are sadly mistaken." He looked down at Harry as he looked up, "Just a brother's thoughts on his sister, though. She's not helpless. And from the way she's acting she must agree with you on some level, so just make sure you don't push her too far away." Silently he decided that it was best to leave it at that. "Now, go help Ron and Hermione. We should leave as soon as possible."

Leaping to his feet Harry hurried out before Charlie could change his mind. Harry didn't want to continue that conversation any longer than he had to.

"You're going to leave it at that?" Remus queried hotly.

"Yes. He loves her, it's written all over his face." Charlie turned to look over at Remus with a sigh. "And like her, he's too stubborn to change his mind. Guess we'll just have to let the two sort it out on their own. I give it till the wedding."

Remus shook his head, "Remind me why you work with dragons. Is it because you're used to stubborn creatures or because you just like to play with fire?"

"I'm a Weasley. That should pretty much sum it up."

"That's what I thought," Remus grumbled.

* * *

A few minutes later the group prepared to leave. Remus told Hermione to apparate to the Shrieking Shack. He took Harry's arm, while Charlie took Ron's. Several cracks later they were gone, leaving Petunia silently cursing her sister and any other wizard or witch she could think of.

"I'll be glad when I can take the test and do that on my own," Harry grumbled.

"Me, too," Ron agreed.

Arriving in Hogsmeade the group quickly made their way up to the castle. Seeing the tomb where the former headmaster now rested, they silently paid their respects before reaching the main gates.

Walking down the familiar corridors of the school the group remained quiet. Even upon reaching the gargoyle blocking the Headmaster's office they stayed silent. Remus and Charlie knew that Professor, no Headmistress McGonagall had asked to see Harry because of some things Dumbledore had left, but neither really wanted to say it. Remus quietly said the password and led the group towards the office.

Walking up the steps they entered and saw McGonagall sitting behind a desk, her eyes still as red now as they were at the funeral. Over her shoulder the portrait of Dumbledore looked down with a sad look on his face. Stepping back towards the steps, Remus and Charlie nodded to her and left.

McGonagall blinked and sighed before walking around to the three students now watching the painting behind where she had been sitting for any kind of hope, "Paintings are only shadows. They are merely reflections of what was." The three jumped a bit and looked at her as she came to the side of the desk they were standing on.

"Even the best of us can't put souls on canvas. The best that can be done is a nicely done rendition." When the three friends returned their gazes to the now speaking painting, it continued. "I can tell you my name, favorite color, and even eat my favorite treat." Dumbledore popped a sherbet lemon into his mouth and smiled before continuing, "But beyond that I'm afraid I know little. We all start that way. Here with my fellow colleagues on the wall I can continue watching my legacy and give my council. But alas, beyond this school I fear I can be of no help to any." He smiled again before reaching out to pet the image of his phoenix, Fawkes, leaving the group to do as they would.

With a sigh McGonagall regained the attention of the three. "He's right. As much as I wish it were different, he is right." She motioned for Harry to move closer to a cabinet. "Before all of this, Albus." She paused for a moment before continuing, "Albus wanted me to give you this." She opened the cabinet to reveal a pensive. "I trust you understand what's inside it and what it represents. The pensieve is bound to this school by magic. I know you'll want to use it to finish what you and he started, so," she stopped there and closed the cabinet so she could turn around. "So, if you need to use it, it will be here for now until I can move it somewhere safer."

Harry seemed to want to speak; but before he could, McGonagall raised her hand. "The governors have yet to fully decide on whether or not to reopen the school. They expect to give a decision within the next few weeks, but even if the school is closed the current faculty and staff have decided to remain. Also, Minister Scrimgeour has assured me that a group of Aurors will be stationed here as well. He seems to feel that Hogwarts is too important a target to leave without better security."

Harry made a small nod, "More like he doesn't want Hogwarts to fall into Voldemort's hands. Don't blame him, neither do I."

McGonagall made no remark at being cut off, and continued when he finished. "I and the other teachers have also made another decision that affects you and your friends. Regardless the governors' choice, you three are going to be allowed to live in the castle."

She pointed to an open parchment on the desk, "Albus left me a note explaining a few things. One of them was what the two of you were up to all year. I don't agree with him in letting you do this, but I also know I can't stop you." She looked up at the other two in the room, "At least you have the common sense not to do this alone." Sighing she returned her gaze to Harry. "If the school is closed, know that the professors here will still help you. I know that Moody is willing to train you if you want. I think Dumbledore asked him to do it this coming year anyways." Turning she walked back over to the desk and picked up two letters. "If the school does reopen, I expect you three to be here on the first day."

"I," Harry began but was cut off quickly by McGonagall.

"You will be here Mister Potter. Albus would have wanted it." She turned to look at the painting behind her to see the painted firebird trying to avoid being fed a sherbet lemon by its owner. "Whether you wish to live as a student here as, hopefully, many others will or not, you can at least benefit from the resources and protection of the school. If you wish to, I think a more independent study based schedule could be arranged."

"I don't want to put others at risk if I can avoid it."

This time Hermione stopped Harry. "If the school's going to be attacked it will happen whether or not you're here Harry. And if we're going to hunt down Voldemort's Horcruxes we are going to need the resources."

Glancing at Ron, Harry again saw him siding with Hermione. Turning to Dumbledore's portrait, he actually had to hold back a laugh. Fawkes, it seemed, was pecking the headmaster in retaliation for him trying to feed him one of the yellow treats he was famous for offering.

"You're right. I don't like it, but you're right. Besides, if the pensieve can't be moved it would be simpler if we stayed here." He looked at McGonagall, "I'll be here. I won't promise as a student, but I will be here."

She smiled and nodded. "That's all I ask." She handed him the envelope she had picked up earlier. "I was also asked to give you this. I know it concerns something to do with Grimauld Place and Professor Snape." The last name was spoken with contempt for her former colleague, but also a hint of sadness. "Supposedly, Phineas Nigellus figured out a way to allow you ownership."

The mentioned portrait gave a nod, "If that descendant of mine saw fit to give it to you, then the least I could do is see to it doesn't go to waste. Just don't go wasting the gift. The Black family may not have been the nicest of people; we were well informed if nothing else." He glared from his spot on the wall. "See to it that you make sure the person who killed my great-great-grandson pays. I don't care that she's family, we might disown and disinherit, we may even hate and despise each other, but we NEVER attack our own. Any who would do so are traitors of the worst kind. My descendant named you his inheritor. As far as I'm concerned you are now the only remaining _true_ Black remaining. Make sure to remove the last remaining blights on the family and redeem it."

Stunned, Harry nodded and gave his thanks. Ron and Hermione who had drifted over to a corner to look at one of the gadgets, walked over to thank Professor McGonagall for allowing them to come and for what she was offering. Leaving, they stopped as she made one more comment before they ascended the stairs. "Please feel free to talk to me if you need. I may not be Albus, but I am here to listen."

With that, the three stepped out of the office thankful that they had the support of people they respected and a place to call home if things don't go as planned.

Please review.


	3. Day Off or Off Day?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry it that disappoints you.

AN:

I had reviews! I'm in shock actually, I wasn't expecting any. Wow, thanks. I hope you all continue to like my story. Sorry about the little wait though. Work caught up to me and I had to hide for a few days in hopes the managers wouldn't see me. Didn't work, but worth a try.

Also, a thank you to my beta-reader, Eagle-Eyes, you have no idea how bad the grammar looks before she reviews it.

"…" denotes speech

'…' denotes thoughts

**A Journey's End**

Chapter 3: Day Off or Off Day

After leaving Hogwarts, the group spent the rest of the morning around the surrounding village. Upon entering the Three Broomsticks they found Tonks waiting and talked for a few hours catching up.

During lunch Harry pulled out the letter from Dumbledore. While the first part briefly apologized for "not surviving whatever it was that sent him onto his next great adventure", the second dealt mostly with wards and suggestions for Grimmauld Place. At the bottom was a note that made Harry pause and when he showed it to the others in the group it they had mixed feelings mostly leaning towards anger.

_P.S. If my death was caused by Professor Snape, please hold him little blame. He had my trust and I am certain there was nothing else that could have been done. Harry, there are reasons for everything. Even those not clear at the time can become so when viewed from the proper perspective. Do not hold ill will without the whole story._

Oddly, it was the vagueness of the statement that caused most of the unrest. As Ron put it, "How can he say that he trusted that bastard? What reason could possibly exist for what he did beyond him being a traitorous Death Eater?"

Deciding that yelling would draw too much attention, Tonks steered the conversation back towards another topic.

"So, my ancestor Phineas told you not to let anything go to waste." Tonks smiled a bit, and silently cast a spell to prevent eavesdropping. "Mad-Eye and I spent the better part of a year going over the place to ensure the wards were okay. Turns out they weren't too much of a problem; but now with Dumbledore gone, I don't know. He put several of the wards up himself; the Fidelius was only one of them. This is going to take some work."

"Well, according to Dumbledore's letter all we really need to do is get a new secret keeper, and then possibly replace some of the wards. He even gave a list of people." Hermione put the letter down on the table and motioned to several of the lines.

Remus picked it up and looked over it. "I know one of the people on here. American, not the nicest guy, but trustworthy. He'd probably be the best." He looked around noticing the amount of other people in the tavern.

Catching the hint, Ron, decided to change the topic a bit, "How is the rest of the Order getting along?"

Remus shook her head, "Not here." He motioned with her head to the other people around, "Even with security and silencing spells, there's too much chance of eavesdropping."

Getting up, they paid their tab and headed out of the Three Broomsticks. Glancing at her watch Hermione gasped, "It's all ready two o'clock! I promised my parents I would drop by around one and have lunch."

Even though she had convinced her parents to let her stay at the Dursley's to help Harry, she still spent time with them. The way she had explained it to Harry, the only real reason why her parents had consented was because she could apparate to and fro easily enough _and_ she had explained the situation with Voldemort to them. While they didn't like the idea that their daughter was now involved in a war, they knew she wouldn't be willing to stay at home and do nothing when it involved her best friends and she could help. Besides, she had spent most of the last six years growing up away from them in a world they knew little about, so in their eyes she had grown up and they were willing to let her make her own choices.

Saying goodbye, she closed her eyes and disappeared as she apparated away.

"I really wish I could do that," Ron said quietly, thinking of his failed test that spring.

Charlie chuckled, "You will soon enough. Just think, at the end of the month you can try again." He looked over at Harry, "I hope you don't mind Harry, but Mum insists on seeing him today. Seems he doesn't want to come home for some reason."

Harry smiled. The reason Ron didn't want to go home involved the fact that Mrs. Weasley and Fleur had turned the Burrow upside down trying to get things ready for the wedding. After everything that happened, the wedding had to be changed. Bill needed to recover, more security needed to be added, and robes needed to be fitted. From what Ginny and the twins had told him, the chaos had supposedly just begun and was scheduled to only get worse. Of course, with the twins you really can't take things at face value.

Thinking of this, Harry smiled as his friend paled. For Ron, going home meant dealing with Fleur panicking over things planned months ago in advance that were not going right, when they most likely would all work out in the end.

"Charlie, um, is it really necessary for me to come home now? I can come back in a few weeks, er days, uh, after it's calmed down, um, later."

Charlie smiled. Apparently the twins had spooked his little brother by telling him all about the preparations. Sure they had been chaotic lately, but they weren't that bad. Course, he himself spent as much time out of the house as he could so he couldn't say much.

"Trust me Ron, the sooner the better." Charlie turned to the remaining three and said, "Well, see you all later. Harry." The last part was given with a nod before he took Ron's arm and vanished as Hermione had a few moments earlier.

Harry thought for a moment about how Charlie's nod seemed out of respect. Then it dawned on him how certain people seemed to be a lot more respectful than usual. "Is it just me, or are people in the order showing a lot more faith in me?"

Not realizing he had voiced this thought out loud, he jumped a bit when Tonks put her hand on his shoulder. "Yes, Harry they are. Dumbledore cared about you more than any other student. All of us noticed it. And with him letting you help him last year, some of us view you as his apprentice in a way. He left us all letters asking us to help you however we can."

"But, I don't understand. How can you all see me as his apprentice? I'm no where near as powerful as he was, and in the end I couldn't help him at all."

This time it was Remus who answered. "Don't fool yourself Harry. You've done things many my age can't. Your patronus is only one example. You have to remember that Professor Dumbledore was much older and more experienced. He didn't just start off that way. Besides, it's not power that people see; it's the way you help and protect people. It's the way you stand up and do things that only he did. Most would run from the idea of doing what you're planning, yet you won't even think about not doing it."

Harry looked at Remus with a sense of awe. Sure he knew people looked to him, but to hear it said that way from someone he had always looked to for guidance was overwhelming. He hoped that if Remus saw him like that, then he would be able to live up to it.

Tonks sighed and with a small grimace changed her hair from the light green it had been to a bright blue. "Okay, lets move on to less depressing topics." She thought for a minute and looked over at Remus. "We really should get going if we want to get fitted for robes. The wedding is only a week away."

Harry looked at her and shrunk back when she turned to him with a huge grin on her face. Something told him he was not going to enjoy the rest of the day anymore than Ron.

* * *

Harry walked slowly towards a stream near the Burrow. He had been right. What Tonks had planned was not much fun. Between visiting Madam Malkin's for the initial fitting and then visiting a dozen different other shops, he was exhausted. 'Merlin, I'd rather face Voldemort than have to go through all this again. At least I won't have to worry about needing anything else.'

He sighed. He liked being here; it felt more like home than anywhere else but Hogwarts. He just didn't want to think about everyone who lived there.

All day Remus had been trying to get Harry to talk about Ginny. Only after trying to explain how he couldn't live with himself if she were hurt because of him did Remus stop. Unfortunately, Tonks finally said something on the matter that had hit him like a slap in the face.

"And you could live with yourself if _you_ were hurting her? Because you are."

The look in her eyes as she looked at him before turning to Remus had been one of pain. It was the same haunting look he remembered her having whenever he had seen her last year. The idea that he was hurting Ginny like that…

Shortly afterwards the group had headed over to the Burrow.

'So here I am, hiding from everyone. Okay, sure things aren't as panicked as Ron believed, but still. It doesn't help with the looks I keep getting from Mrs. Weasley and the others. Especially after Ginny showed up a little while ago.'

He closed his eyes to try and forget the look he had seen in her eyes when she had arrived. After Tonk's comment earlier, he couldn't miss the pained look she had. 'God, I feel like part of me died when she looked at me like that.'

Shortly after she came in, she disappeared. Unfortunately, that didn't help Harry's feelings any. It was with these thoughts that he wandered towards a large tree near the side of the stream; unaware that the very person he was thinking about was sitting against that same tree.

* * *

Ginny's day had been going good up until she got home. Working for the twins wasn't too bad, and the pay was good. But the moment she got home Fleur immediately accosted her. Apparently the dress robes Fleur had picked for both her and Gabrielle had arrived, and she had to try it on to make sure it fit properly.

'It's not that I don't like the robe, but she could have tried to make it look like it wasn't made specifically with her sister in mind.'

She shook her head, 'No. It's not her fault I'm in such a bad mood. It was coming home and seeing Harry here. He looked so miserable when he looked at me.'

She hadn't expected to see him, and it had thrown her completely off guard. And the look in his eyes; something was hurting him and she wanted desperately to hold him and make it go away. At the very least she wanted to talk to him. For two weeks she had been telling herself she could wait until her birthday next year. That if Harry wanted to just be friends until then to make himself feel she was safe, she could do it. She didn't want him hurt because of her, but seeing him had almost made her break down right then and there. She couldn't get away fast enough.

Now here she was, sitting beneath a tree looking at a stream. She pulled her legs to her and started crying. For a few weeks she had had the one thing she wanted most. As much as she believed she could wait, as much as she tried to tell herself, she knew when she saw him she couldn't.

It was with these thoughts she heard a branch snapping. Startled, she whipped her head around the tree to see green eyes looking down at her with the same surprise.

For a moment Harry froze. He looked down at her, the tears still falling down her face. He couldn't think of anything to say. Walking over he sat down next to her and did the only thing he could think of. Pulling her to him, he held her until she finally stopped crying.

She pulled herself closer to him and just let out all the pain she had been feeling. All the worry for her family, the war, all she had felt lately. She let it all out. As she did she buried her face in his shoulder, not caring anymore about trying to hide it. When she finally stopped she sniffed a few times while she tried to compose herself.

Pushing herself away she tried to get up, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to just breakdown like that."

Harry pulled her back down so she was sitting with her back to him in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against hers. "No. Don't be."

She realized for the first time he was crying to. She didn't need to see it; she could hear it in his words.

"I'm the one who is sorry," he continued in a quiet whisper. "I wanted to keep you safe. To prevent you from being hurt, but. But, I,"

She reached her hand up and put it on the side of his face. "Funny, I thought I was doing the same," she replied trying to sound jokingly. "For two weeks I've been so stupid, trying to be strong. I, I can't anymore."

"Shhh. I know. Me too. After all I told myself this was best, I couldn't after seeing how much it was hurting you."

She leaned back into him and wiped a few stray tears away. "So here we are, two idiots trying to protect each other from being hurt by causing pain. A perfect pair."

"A perfect pair." He smiled a bit and sighed into her hair. "It's not going to be safe."

"I don't care. I was planning on joining you sometime anyways. I've been trying to convince myself it would be in a year when I'm seventeen, but truthfully I doubt I could wait that long. I know you're going after him, and I know he'll try and use me to get to you. If school reopens I can be safe there, but I don't think I could concentrate on schoolwork. Not if I don't have you. Safe or not, I would be too worried about you to do much. I'd be too nervous about getting a letter or seeing an article in the Profit that you had been hurt. I have to be there, I want to help keep you safe…"

Harry pulled her tight as she started to breakdown again. "Then I guess we'll have to look out for each other."

She sniffled and smiled a bit, "That I can do." She turned her head to look at him and put her lips to his kissing him for a few moments.

She sighed and looked back at the stream, truly happy for the first time since before school ended as she pulled his arms tighter around her waist. "That I can do."

Looking down from the top of a hill, Remus smiled. 'Those two look so much like James and Lily it's scary.'

He turned and headed back to the Burrow to give the two a few more minutes. 'I almost feel sorry for the poor idiot who actually hurts one of them. If the one doesn't tear them apart, the other certainly will.'

Reaching the rest of the group that had set out to find the missing pair he simply motioned over towards the stream and started laughing.

* * *

No one made mention of the scene when Harry and Ginny returned to the Burrow. They had stayed watching the stream in quiet comfort, knowing that eventually they would need to head back. Eventually, when the sun began to set, they reluctantly got up.

There were a few looks though. Mostly people seemed to be smiling, aside from Gabrielle. The glares she gave Ginny were almost funny in a way.

As the group heading back to Privet Drive was getting ready to leave, Mr. Weasley pulled Harry aside.

"Harry, I have an idea, and I would like your opinion of it. You're like a son to this family, and Molly has been missing Ron so much, she really cares for you and we want to make sure your safe. Why not pull together your things and move over here for the rest of the summer."

Harry looked at Mr. Weasley and smiled. Weighing his options he thought about the idea of moving in. The offer had been made at the beginning of summer of course, but he felt going back to Privet Drive was what Dumbledore would have wanted; at least for a few weeks. Besides he was worried about the safety of his favorite family of redheads if he moved in. He didn't want them hurt. But after two weeks of dealing with his relatives, and the prospect of having to deal with Dudley soon since he was due to return home the next day. The idea was sounding much better.

The sight of a smiling Ginny over in the corner didn't hurt any. Blood protections might keep him safe until his birthday, but here he could at least be happy. Preparing for Voldemort had had to be put on hold anyway.

As Remus had put it earlier, "Finding the Horcruxes will require more help than just your two best friends. The Order is willing to help, but let's face it. Even You-Know-Who seems to be letting Dumbledore's death sink in. I doubt even he thought it would actually work. Besides, there can't be that many clues for you three to go on. This may take more time than you think."

Remus was right. Moving forward was important, but living is what he would have wanted. Besides, even Hermione had tried to point out this very fact earlier in the morning.

Looking back at Mr. Weasley, Harry smiled, "Sure I'd love that. Just let us know when."

"Tomorrow might be best. I know you and your relatives haven't been getting on well this summer, and let's face it. Molly and the group will need a few extra hands later this week."

Harry nodded and quickly informed Ron about the little change in plans. It wasn't until then he remembered would have to convince Hermione's parents.

"I don't see why they wouldn't let her. At least here there are more people to 'chaperone' us. I think that was one of their biggest complaints," was Harry's response.

After a quick goodbye, Harry and Ron went back to Privet drive with Remus and Tonks providing the transportation.

When they arrived, the older pair split off, telling them to expect Remus in the morning with a portkey, and Ron and Harry made their way to the front door and went inside with a little help from Ron's wand.

Upon entering the house, the two noticed that nobody was home. Not waiting to find out why they headed into the kitchen to grab an early dinner. An hour later, they were sitting in the living room watching television when Hermione came in. The muggle invention had completely baffled and entrapped Ron. He had spent much of his free time the last two weeks watching it.

Offering her a plate, they started discussing their day. Apparently Hermione's parents had talked to Remus a few days ago about her moving some place with more people in it. Since the Granger's didn't have the highest opinion of the Dursley's from Hermione's descriptions, they were more inclined to agree with Remus.

Then Ron started in on the trip to the Burrow. After a few descriptions of what they had seen, and, what was a very embarrassing conversation for Harry, about his and Ginny's getting back together they had a good laugh.

Hearing a car pull up the three cleaned up real quick and started heading up stairs. The less time with the Dursley family the better. Unfortunately they weren't fast enough, and Vernon saw them heading up the stairs. He made a gruff noise and growled for them to get back downstairs as he slammed the door shut.

"I've had enough of you three here! You run off in morning, disappear all day doing who knows _what_ unnaturalness, and then come back to eat our food! I do not spend all my hard earned money to feed freaks who leech off of decent folk like us!"

Harry sighed and walked back down stairs. "Uncle Vernon, look. We're leaving tomorrow. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Turning purple he slammed his hand against the wall. "Oh no. You don't get off like that. We've housed those two ingrates up there." He pointed up at Ron and Hermione who were actually still taken aback by the display. So far, other than the initial encounter, Vernon Dursley had avoided the trio.

"I've decided that it's high time you repay us for that and all those years we've sheltered you." If the grin forming on his face gave away any thing, the next words out of his mouth would not be good at all. "I don't know what rubbish that old man was spilling about you inheriting a house, but if you did, then I want the deed. Call it payment, for all these years. Give it over now."

To say Harry was livid was an understatement. Petunia simply gave him this smile that was asking him to find a way to worm his way out of it if he could as she walked towards the kitchen.

"You expect Harry to _pay_ you for living here!" The outburst had come from Ron, who whipped out his wand. "What he inherited from Sirius was for him, not you! What right do you have trying to take it away?"

"You stay out of this! And if you or that little bitch freak do anything, I can have you arrested for assault. I don't care what kind of protection your kind has; normal people like us rule this country. Your kind is best left on the streets with the rest of the trash!"

Harry was now beyond upset. He pulled out his wand, but before he could do anything Vernon was blown clear off his feet by a banishing charm from Ron. "Don't you ever call her that again you bloody arrogant, greedy bastard!"

Petunia quickly ran for the phone only to have the door slam shut in her face. Turning she saw the bushy haired girl pointing her wand at her.

"Stay put." Turning, Hermione stormed past Ron towards Vernon. For her part Petunia dropped to the ground and just watched defeated. While the girl hadn't spoken above a whisper, the tone and her face was more than enough to get the threat across.

Harry walked over to Vernon and grabbed him. "You can insult me. You can yell at me. But you cannot take what is mine. And you cannot insult my friends!" Dragging him to eye level, Harry's anger giving him more strength than he would normally had. His voice changed suddenly to a whisper, "If you ever do it again, so help you, I will make Voldemort cringe at the thought of what I do to you."

Reaching the pair, Hermione shoved Harry out of the way. Vernon steadied himself and raised his arm to hit her only to stop and suck in a sharp breath as she drove her knee into his groin. "Bitch? Why you stupid, piggish, bloody…" Vernon curled up as he collapsed to the floor, as each word seemed to be accentuated by a hard kick.

Harry pulled her away from Vernon after recovering from the shock of seeing this kind of attack from Hermione. Petunia, who was looking at her husband on the floor across the room whimpering, realized that this wasn't going at all like they had discussed. It wasn't going anything like it was planned. The brat was supposed to knuckle under and give in, and if he or his friends tried any freakishness they would call the police. No matter what those freaks could do, the police would at the very least get rid of them.

She looked over at a second phone, only to see it explode before she could move towards it. Ron decided that even if he didn't understand how it worked, he wouldn't push his luck.

Calming down, Hermione looked back over at Vernon and then ran up the stairs shocked at what she had done. Harry looked over at Ron who ran up after her after a quiet look.

Looking at his ghostly pale aunt who was trembling in fright and calmly stated, "We will be leaving in the morning. What I was given by my godfather and by my parents is mine. We may never have been a happy little family, not even slightly close to it. But those two are like my brother and sister. Don't let me see him, " Harry looked at Vernon, "or you in the morning."

With that he turned and walked up the stairs, the lights flickering as he walked under them as his magic reacted to the anger he was feeling.

"And if there are any problems, you might want to remember that our world and yours don't mix well," Harry said softly over his shoulder, the words making Petunia shiver from the how cold they sounded.

A moment later there was the sound of a door slamming shut, leaving Vernon and Petunia realizing that they might have made the worst mistake they had made in the last several years.

AN: The make up scene by the stream is sappy and over done I know, but it's always been a favorite. Again, thanks for your reviews, and I hope you continue to enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it.


	4. Wedding Bells

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry it that disappoints you.

AN:

I apologize for the length of time between the last chapter and this one. School and other life issues have pretty much soaked up my time. Hopefully with the semester ending in a few weeks that will change and I can put up another chapter.

"…" denotes speech

'…' denotes thoughts

**A Journey's End**

Chapter 4: Wedding Bells

The next morning was a subdued and quiet affair. The trio woke up and quickly packed. After last night's incident, the two Dursley's weren't seen. Come early morning they had left for work or the market. This, however, didn't bother the three people left in the house; they just wanted to leave and never have to come back.

After Hermione went off on Vernon she had gone to her room and, if the look on her face when she ran up was any indication, she was definitely in shock. Ron had gone in after her, and wasn't seen for an hour. When he returned to the room he had been sharing with Harry, he didn't look happy. Hermione was a peaceful person, but putting up with Harry's relatives for two weeks seemed to have pushed her to her limit. That last comment to her was the breaking point. Harry suspected that if it weren't for laws against it, Ron would have finished where Hermione had left off.

Now as they sat at the breakfast table, waiting for Remus to come by with a portkey, the three still looked like they were seething.

At eleven o'clock the doorbell rang. Harry was the first to arrive and glanced out the peephole to see Remus. Opening the door they exchanged questions to verify their identities before getting things ready to go.

"I still can't believe they tried that," Ron stated after they had explained what had happened.

Remus looked taken aback and shook his head. "Well, we knew they were horrible, but that was inexcusable." He looked at Hermione, who, after telling about how she had attacked Vernon, seemed to refuse to meet his eyes. "You shouldn't feel guilty Hermione. What he called you was beyond contempt, and I am very proud that you stood up to him." He smiled as she looked up at him, "Just remember next time that you can use magic outside of school now."

She looked down to hide a smile. "But kicking him made me feel better," she said proudly.

That comment lightened the mood completely as the four of them burst into laughter.

A few minutes later, all the trunks were packed and shrunk. Looking around the place Harry frowned. As much as he hated his relatives, they were his family. He wouldn't feel right if he just left without doing something for them.

A few moments later, the three disappeared with no intention of any of them ever setting foot in the house again. When the Dursley's returned that evening they saw a normal house, no sign of any magical beings ever having been there aside from three little things. The first was that the cupboard had been transfigured closed by Hermione and Ron. Though visible, the door would never open again without an axe being involved.

Across from the cupboard on the mantle was a picture of Lily in her Hogwarts robes that Remus had placed. It was charmed to be visible only to people who knew about the Wizarding world and was hung with a non-removable sticking charm.

The other remaining difference was a letter stuck to the master bedroom door. When his relatives returned that night, they would look at the door to see a warning.

_Dear Aunt Petunia,_

_You were warned last summer of Voldemort's return. There is no love between us, and you certainly never gave me any reason to think it was different between you and my mother. You were informed, I hope, that the protections for this house were going to end on my birthday. As much as I dislike it, you and Dudley are my only blood relatives and I would feel guilty if I didn't at least warn you. _

_Come the end of this month, stay away from the house. I don't know if it will be attacked, but since Voldemort hates what you call normal people and has been after me for the past 16 years he might come after you in an attempt to get to me. As much as you hate my kind, he hates yours even more. And contrary to what you seem to think, the police and government can't do anything to stop him._

_I never want to see or hear from you, your son, or your husband again. If you ever loved your sister, then I pray you think on this. One day, you will die and might meet her in whatever comes after this life. Will she be as forgiving as I am now?_

_Live your life. Stay out of mine._

_Harry a.k.a. The Freak

* * *

_

Upon arriving at the Burrow, the four travelers were immediately swept up in the wedding preparations. They ran upstairs to unpack, and were promptly ushered outside to help with the decorating. There were only five days before the wedding, and all of it was going to be needed to get everything ready.

In all the hustle of settling in, Harry forgot about the letter he had received the day before. The letter concerning Grimauld Place and Snape fell into his trunk, and was forgotten.

* * *

Those few days, helping set things up for the wedding in the morning and staying up late with Ginny watching the sunset where they made up, made that week one of the best Harry could ever remember. Not even the constant teasing of a certain pair of twins, their dragon-handling brother, or a certain werewolf that visited from time to time dampened his opinion of it. Though Remus' visits did inform him how the wards around Grimauld were going, they were vague with regards to some of the things. The work was slow, but would be done by the end of the week. The only real obstacles were doing the Fidelius charm and Harry deciding on a new secret keeper.

Of course some others in the house weren't enjoying the week much. The twins having dropped by earlier, decided to break the tension a bit with a small prank. Wednesday afternoon they had dropped by the Burrow to visit, and the next morning the entire backyard had been turned into a kaleidoscope of colors. The grass was blue and the roses that had been transfigured were green instead of white. Splashes of pink, silver, and gold were scattered all over the place. The damage changed back to its original condition by breakfast, but the incident had driven Fleur into near shock, especially when after trying to undo it, the colors began to rotate all over the garden.

The twins were only trying to lighten the mood and in the end no permanent damage had been done, but they were in a great deal of trouble. Oddly enough, Mrs. Weasley seemed to let the matter drop after screaming at them for an hour. That evening people realized why when they heard Fleur tear into them after they had been 'kidnapped' from the apartment above their shop.

The two had spent all the next day apologizing and helping. Truthfully, they had thought the incident would be funny. Unfortunately, they were the only ones.

As Harry woke the day of the wedding, he was immediately swallowed up in the excitement. Somehow everything had come together and now relatives of both families were arriving early to begin ensuring that enough food was made for the festivities. Much to the chagrin of Hermione, the Delacour family had even brought a house-elf to help.

While Mrs. Weasley found she had to share the kitchen with several other people and a house-elf, everyone else was outside ensuring everything looked nice before going up to change.

A few hours later Harry came downstairs to a house full of people. The robes that he had ordered earlier in the week fit perfectly according to everyone but him. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything he could do but live with it, even if it did feel tight around the neck.

Going outside, he joined Ron who had come down a few minutes earlier. Finding a seat near the back he looked around as everyone found places to sit. The grass was almost an emerald color, solid and flowing in the light breeze. Red flower petals formed a carpet like effect down the center of two sets of chairs, ending in a small stage with an arch decorated in white roses. The garden beside the house was filled with rose bushes, and the tree standing behind the arch was in full bloom. The effect created both a beautiful statement and a wondrous aroma.

Ron found Hermione further up in the rows of chairs and sat down. Shortly, both friends and relatives to the Weasley clan took their seats on the side where the trio was now seated. Likewise, Fleur's family and friends were on the other side. The mixed sounds of French and English permeated the outside chapel as everyone found their seats and waited for the ceremony to begin.

Looking around, Harry saw Tonks in a set of Auror robes, along with several other people around the area. There were at least six people in Auror dress robes, and even Mad-Eye stood off to one side.

'There is a lot more security than I had expected. I guess it is a likely target for an attack though, the Weasley family having been so close to Dumbledore, Fleur and some of her family being part Veela.' He shuddered before looking at his feet for a moment, 'and then me'.

He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Looks nice, doesn't it Harry?"

Harry nodded, "It looks perfect. I can't believe this is the same backyard."

Remus smiled. "Given all the work everyone has done, it's not surprising." He walked off and joined Tonks in the back. Harry couldn't help but smile; they never seemed to leave each other's side for long.

After everyone settled in, the music started with the wave of a wand.

As the ceremony started Bill walked to the center area of the small stage. Harry couldn't tell who the person was next to him as best man was, but assumed he was Bill's best friend. Before Harry could think any more on it though, he caught a glimpse of white out of the corner of his eye. Fleur walked towards the front, preceded by Ginny and Gabrielle. She was breathtaking; there just wasn't any other word for it. Whether it was her Veela charms, or the fact it was her wedding day, or both, he couldn't tell. In any event, the effect was stunningly perfect.

His eyes moved away from her as the unbidden image of someone else with red hair in a similar dress came to his mind. Oddly enough, she was the person they were quickly drawn to.

She was in a pale gold dress that curved in the right places to produce a wondrous sight. The pale gold complemented the color of her hair, which was pulled up with a gold ribbon, and fanned downwards in waves along her back. He stared at her back as she walked forwards. It wasn't until she looked back and saw him that he realized it. Blushing, he glanced down, not noticing Ginny doing the same.

As Fleur and Bill finished their vows, the Minister of Bonds and Matrimony raised his wand to cast a spell that would bind them together for life, Harry believed that nothing could ruin the day. For a moment it seemed like that might be true, and then he felt a tingling sensation in his spine.

One of the Aurors quickly shouted out that the apparition wards had just collapsed, and people jumped to their feet. A robed, masked figure appeared in the front of everyone and with a shout of "Avada Kadavra" panic ensued.

Seeing the minister look up sharply and grab Fleur to pull her out of the way of the killing curse, Ginny dived to the side. 'Shit!' She looked up and saw the guests panicking while more Deatheaters apparated in before the wards went back up with a bone chilling feeling. 'Double shit.'

Harry jumped to his feet when the first spell was cast, pulling his wand out and trying to make his way to the front where the rest of his friends were. A few people apparated out within a few moments of the panic starting; however since the wards came back, no one could go anywhere.

'They wanted to trap us.' He dodged a spell, only to have it cause the ground beneath him to explode, hurtling him several feet to the side. As he got up, he threw a stunner at the Deatheater, only to have it bounce off a shield. Jumping out of the way of another spell, he used a banishing spell on a chair, before following it up with another stunner. Not bothering to wait he started to run towards the front again.

Glancing back he saw a flash of green go right passed him. Turning he saw the panicking guests running, while a few tried to hold back the Deatheaters. With a shout of "Protego" he put up the strongest shield he knew, just in time to block a blast of purple flame. He turned, quickly noting that the Deatheaters weren't trying to kill as much as cause damage and injury. Likewise, while there were more people fighting back, they weren't winning because the Death Eaters didn't stay down.

'This isn't working. Stun them and they get back up, disarm them and they find a new wand lying around. They are just blasting people with spells and debris, and even though we outnumber them they are cutting people down left and right without caring.'

He saw Mad-Eye using spells he knew to be legal, but classified as dark arts because they were meant to hurt and cause damage. Charlie stood next to Mad-Eye and seemed to be doing the same. Making a choice Harry sent a reducto curse at a chair in front of the Deatheater. The shrapnel went right through the shield impaling him.

Hearing a familiar scream his blood turned cold and he turned and started running back towards the front, dodging spells as he went. He had to get to Ginny.

Ginny had found a small area to take cover in with an Auror. She looked at the stage and saw Fleur pull out her wand after she got over the shock of all this and use it to send a fire spell at one of the Deatheaters.

'Guess her Veela heritage is taking over. Or she's pissed.' Ginny thought.

She grimaced as Fleur then flicked her wand causing a whip of fire to erupt out of it and wrap around the Deatheater who had just barely missed her sister with a killing curse. With a crack, she pulled her arm back breaking the Deatheater's neck.

'Scratch that. Her Veela side is coming out, _and_ she's pissed off,' Ginny revised.

Turning, glancing towards where her family had been sitting she saw them fighting off the dozen Deatheaters that had appeared. Most of the guests seemed to be heading inside the Burrow or running out of the yard as fast as they could go. As for the Aurors, most had gone down in the initial assault.

Looking at the Auror next to her, Ginny saw the woman panicking. Realizing she was being looked at the Auror nodded and the two began throwing spells at any Deatheater that got near them, and tried to cover the other groups of people that hadn't taken cover like them to fight back.

Hearing a shout of triumph she looked over at Ron and Hermione. Hermione seemed to be alternating between shield spells and directing what appeared to be a flock of small yellow birds that would attack the enemy as a distraction, while Ron used stunners to drop them, as they were distracted. Unfortunately, their success was drawing attention now that the guests that were trying to get out of the area had cleared.

Ginny saw Harry fighting against a Deatheater and shuddered when he blasted a chair into the masked figure. The idea that he was fighting like the people attacking them wasn't a comforting thought. Realization that the auror beside her, Mad-Eye, and even Remus and Tonks seemed to be fighting the same eased it some, but not much.

'The other two battles hadn't been like this.' She saw the bodies lying around on the ground, 'But then, they weren't like this either.' She prepared to send another stunner, only to see a flash of green light consume the auror next to her. She turned around just in time to see two Deatheaters approaching and the voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well if it isn't Potter's little pet Weaslette." He pointed his wand and shouted "Crucio!" With a scream, her world was engulfed in pain.

Harry reached the stage and saw two Deatheaters standing over Ginny, who was screaming and writhing on the ground. The female Deatheater turned just in time to see Harry point his wand at the younger one. Suddenly, his eyes seeming aflame and looking so much like the killing curse that she stepped back in fear. Seeing where his wand was pointed she pushed Draco out of the way out of instinct only to be blasted off her feet and onto the ground several feet back. Had Harry been paying attention, he would have noticed two things: one, he had just used the Sectumsempra curse; and two, he had done it nonverbally.

Draco turned to face the person who had just cursed his mother. Tearing his mask off, he screamed out, "Potter!" He raised his wand and threw a cruciatus curse at Harry. Harry, trying to draw Draco away from Ginny and end this, dodged backwards and used a disarming spell.

Hitting Draco, it knocked his wand out of his hand. He looked back and saw his mother bleeding to death, and turned back to Harry who was walking slowly towards him. Ignoring all else he dived for his wand and rolled to his feet just in time to block a banishing charm aimed at him. With a rage he started to scream out the killing curse. He got as far as "Avada Ka" before a weak blasting charm threw him off his feet from behind.

Harry looked up from where Draco landed to see Ginny pushing herself off the ground with one arm, while pointing a shaking wand at Draco's body. Running over to her, he helped her over to some cover. For her part, Ginny dissolved into a fit of shakes while Harry held her.

"I just… He was going to, and I.."

He shushed her with a kiss and a quiet thank you. Recovering herself after a few seconds she looked to Harry and whispered, "My family". Nodding, Harry stood up and the two of them started sending spells to help the Weasleys, who had taken cover behind some tables in front of the now burning Burrow.

The few remaining Deatheaters finding themselves surrounded and outnumbered now that surprise and panic were no longer on their side quickly went down, but not before one sent a final explosion charm at the table where Ginny and Harry had taken cover. Unable to block the spell completely, it blasted the table apart, sending the two behind it into a painful unconsciousness.

AN:

I think I'll leave it there. I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks to my reviewers:

I appreciate your support.


	5. Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry if that disappoints you, I know it did me when I found out.

AN:

For all those who have been waiting so long for an update, I appologize. Real life came to with a vengence and it's been hard to comcentrate long enough to type. Anyways, hopefully now that will change.

On with the show.

"…" denotes speech

'…' denotes thoughts

**A Journey's End**

Chapter 5: Aftermath

"Come on mate, wakeup."

"Harry…"

Harry stirred in the bed he was laying in. He hurt, and wanted the voices to be quiet. He remembered a fight, an explosion; there was someone fighting next to him…

With a jolt he snapped his eyes open and sat up, "Ginny!"

"Harry, you're awake!"

He turned to look at Hermione, "Ginny, how is she?"

"Calm down Harry. She's fine." Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "She's fine mate, woke up just a little while ago. Mum had her take a potion to help her with the after effects of the cruciatus curse, and then had her go back to sleep. She's pretty strong, I don't think I would have been able to keep fighting after being hit with that curse."

Harry leaned back, 'She's okay then.' He looked around and saw the room for the first time. It looked familiar, but couldn't place it.

"It's Grimmauld Place."

Harry turned to look at Hermione. She looked at Ron before answering Harry's unspoken question. "The Burrow was almost destroyed. It's going to take a while to fix it."

"What happened?"

This time it was Ron who answered, "The attack wasn't like the ones before. Those were more like precision attacks, this one wasn't."

"From what we could overhear after the attack, the deatheaters were ordered to kill as many people as possible with as much destruction as they could make. A lot, of people were hurt pretty bad."

Ron put his hand on Hermione's shoulder, "It could have been a lot worse. If you think you're okay, Remus wants to talk to you downstairs Harry."

Harry nodded and got out of bed. He noticed he was no longer in the same robes as he was for the wedding, but a set of everyday clothes.

As he went down stairs he could see Remus motioning for him to join him and another person he didn't recognize. "This is Jim Alexander, Harry. He's the person we've had fixing the place up." Harry recognized the name as the person Remus had said he would hire to fix the wards around Grimmauld.

He shook his hand, "Nice to meet you."

Remus smiled, "About time you woke up, I take it Ron and Hermione filled you in." Waiting for Harry's nod he continued, "Don't worry about the Weasley's cub, you and Ginny were the worst off of the lot." Seeing Harry's look he quickly added, "She's fine, but needs a bit more rest."

Harry nodded again, remembering what it felt like to be under the cruciatus curse. "What happened? Ron said the attack was more about causing damage."

"Yes, it was. From the Deatheaters we could talk to, they were ordered to destroy everything. Anyone who didn't apparate out the moment the wards fell was supposed to be trapped. They wanted to show that with Dumbledore gone, nothing could stop the Dark Lord from doing anything he wanted."

Remus friend nodded, "Good trap too. You were lucky. One of the people who apparated out warned the ministry, who arrived just in time to take out the snipers waiting outside the wards. While the group inside attacked with blasting charms and killing curses to cause people to flee in panic, the outer group gunned them down."

Harry paled at that thought. "It was supposed to be a massacre."

"Yep. Like I said, you were lucky."

"Don't let yourself worry about it Harry, most of the attackers looked like they were fresh recruits; probably some kind of initiation attack. We fought them back well enough."

Looking at Remus, he could tell there was something else but that he wanted to end the conversation there. Not that Harry didn't mind; he remembered the minutes before he was knocked out and how he was fighting, and wasn't looking forward to that part of the conversation.

Jim looked at his watch and whistled, "Look, not to rush this but I need to get going." He turned to Harry, "Remus says you want this place under the Fidelius, and its all set. Now you can pick anyone you trust as the secret keeper, but personally I'd recommend yourself. Since it's the house itself that's being hidden, the owner is generally the best secret keeper. This way, the only one who can betray you, is you."

He smiled, "It doesn't matter that you really haven't recovered and must be tired. It's only draining on the caster."

Harry nodded, and looked to Remus. Seeing him nod his head as if to agree with Jim he made-up his mind, "Okay, just tell me what to do."

Jim pulled out his wand, "Just don't move. And don't worry about the people in the house right now, once they leave, you will need to tell them how to get back in or they won't be able to." Then saying a few words in a language Harry didn't recognize, Jim waved his wand so it pointed to all four corners of the house. In each direction he said the same words over and over. Afterwards he felt a rush of wind before seeing Jim collapse from exhaustion.

Remus helped him up while Jim explained, "The words were in an old derelict of Japanese. Even though the language doesn't matter in spell casting, using a language few around here speak should add a bit of confusion to any who try and break it. It's like with reading, you have to translate it to understand how it was done. To make it even more difficult, the runes and circles I used are only known to me and are in three other obscure languages. While it makes the process more complicated and far more difficult, it holds true in reverse."

He sighed heavily before leaning against a wall. "Now, since only the three of us know who is the keeper, Remus if you will?"

Pulling out his wand Remus cast a memory charm, before escorting Jim out the door. When he returned he looked at Harry, "Memory charms can be broken, but they add an extra layer of security. The other was a magical binding oath never to tell the process he uses. Even if someone tries to force him to tell him how to break the wards, he won't live long enough to try. He'll die the moment he tries or is forced to." Chuckling a bit at Harry's reaction he shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's the kind of thing most people who do wards of this nature have to do to get their license."

He motioned towards the kitchen. "The others will have felt that and should be down in a minute. Let's talk about some things concerning the house shall we."

Sure enough, just a few moments after entering the kitchen, the doors flew open again to admit Hermione and Ron. "You did it already didn't you? Ooh, I had wanted to watch it being cast. What did it feel like?"

"Slow down Hermione. Yes, the Fidelius Charm was just cast; there wasn't much to see. Mr. Alexander cast it another language and then had Moony obliviate him." She looked at Harry as though wanting to more. "I just stood there, really."

She sighed and sat down at the table, Ron following suit. He looked at Harry and then Remus with a bit of disappointment, "So you chose Remus?"

Harry shook his head, "No."

Ron looked at him funny before Hermione chimed in. "It's you right?" Harry nodded and Ron looked a bit happier.

Harry looked to his side as he sat down, "Why did we come here rather than Hogwarts or St. Mungos?"

Remus sat down, "Well, that was part of the reason we rushed the Fidelius. Now that the charm is in place, this is the most secure place we know of. Besides, even though there weren't as many deaths as could have been, there were a lot of injuries."

After a few minutes of silence Harry looked around. Suddenly he noticed that the place actually looked much cleaner than the last time he had been there. In fact, it looked rather comfortable. As if remembering something he chanced a question, "Where's Kreature?"

Hermione looked upset suddenly, while both Ron and Remus gained nervous looks. Thinking he had asked something wrong he turned when he heard the voice of Tonks entering the kitchen from the other door, "That takes some explanation. What do you know about house-elves who don't want to serve their masters in any way?"

Thinking of Dobby he couldn't think of much that would answer the question. As if knowing that, Tonks continued with a sigh. "During the attack on Hogwarts, there was an accident. Although a house-elf can't harm its master, it can attack others if it feels them a threat to them without problem. Kreature didn't want to serve someone who is not a pureblood, and near as we can tell he tried to attack the people he could during the attack."

Harry looked confused, "What do you mean? You said they could only attack people they perceived a threat to their owner. That would mean he was attacking the Deatheaters right?"

Remus shook his head, "No, from what we gathered from the other house-elves, he was trying to attack us. I think he viewed us as a threat to you because he has always lived in a place that views associating with non-purebloods as something that can destroy a reputation. He probably thought that without us, you might start acting like the kind of master he wanted"

"What?" The idea that the same creature that was partially responsible for Sirius death had also tried to attack his friends, no, his family angered him.

"Calm down mate. The other house-elves didn't let him." Harry looked over at him and waited for an explanation.

"No, they didn't. Mostly because two of them attacked him when he tried. Hence, the accident."

Not understanding he looked back at Tonks. With a sigh she shook her head, "Maybe you had better ask them yourself. Dobby. Winky."

With two pops, both house-elves appeared. Dobby looking at Harry, rather than bouncing up and down looked scared and was uncharacteristically quiet. Winky curtsied and spoke up in a quick voice, "We is sorry for killing master Harry's Kreature. We is not meaning to, just only make him not hurt others. We is not allowed to hurt people at Hogwarts. Dobby not means to make Kreature fall down steps like he did."

"Whoa, slow down Winky." Harry looked over at Dobby, "Dobby?"

"Dobby sorry Master Harry, Winky not at fault. I is the one who kill Kreature. I is understanding if you is wanting to punish Dobby."

Finally understanding, Harry got on his knees so he was on level with Dobby. "No. I don't want to punish you." He held up his hand to put off any protest, "If Kreature was trying to attack my friends, then what you did protected them. That's nothing to be punished for."

Dobby's eyes growing big with each word seemed to regain his usual bounce. "Oh, you is too kind Master Harry. You is too kind. That is why we is so happy to be your new house-elves."

"New house-elves?"

"Yes. Since I is causing you to lose your Kreature, then I is becoming your Dobby."

Not even needing to look over his shoulder to know that Hermione was becoming upset over this, Harry gulped. "Look Dobby, you don't need to" he stopped at the look of sadness coming over Dobby. Winky, walking over added her say, "We know you not want house-elves, but we is needing it. It's also law, if free house-elf causes the death or loss of a bound one, they is to replace them."

"But I thought you enjoyed your freedom."

"We do, but we is also house-elves. If we have good masters, then we is happy. Only if we have bad masters do we wish freedom." Winky stopped and looked sad for a moment. "We know you is good master, and we is happy to serve."

Hermione sat down with a sigh, muttering about how she would never understand why creatures would want to be enslaved.

"I can't talk either of you out of this can I?" asked Harry.

"We is not wanting you to."

"All right, but under some conditions." Winky got nervous, but before she could object Harry continued. "I want both of you to feel free to take days off if you want. And if you ever want to leave or want something, please ask. I want you to be my friends, okay?"

Dobby just nodded happily, while Winky curtsied again in acceptance. With two pops they disappeared again.

Getting up he let out a sigh. He turned expecting to see Hermione ready to go off on him. Fortunately Remus came to the rescue. "You have to understand Hermione; most house-elves are treated well, and actually love serving. It's what they love to do. Most muggle born wizards and witches only see them as slaves like you seem to, but in truth they're not." He raised his hand to cut off her attempted interruption, "Yes they are bound to do what they are told, but most are very good at finding loopholes so they do have a lot more free will than you would expect. In most cases, they seem to take care of and treat the people they serve like one would a child. I personally think that's the reason they are so protective and loyal."

Hermione sat down trying to remember everything she had read on the subject. Part of her admitted that Remus was right. Ron looked at her and added, "They wanted this Hermione, and you know Harry would never treat them like servants. He even told them to take days off if they wanted."

She sighed in defeat and let the matter drop.

Breaking the silence, Tonks decided to ask a question that had been bugging her since they had found Harry and Ginny unconscious, "Harry, do you know what happened to Draco Malfoy and his mother during the fight?"

Harry paled a bit as the faces at the table all turned to him while Tonks continued. "Her body was found near you and Ginny with a large hole in her chest. While that could easily have happened from debris, it showed traces of a curse from your wand. Draco's body showed signs of having been hit with a weak explosion charm. Now don't get me wrong, I hold no love for my relatives, and Draco's wand proved to have cast the cruciatus curse at least twice, but many saw you and Ginny both casting several borderline dark spells towards the end of the fight."

Hermione looked back at Tonks and then at Harry. "Harry, you didn't kill them on purpose did you?" Her voice had a sense of dread at what the answer might be.

"I don't really remember much at that point. I saw them standing over Ginny using the cruciatus curse. I tried to hit Draco with a spell, but the other Deatheater pushed him out of the way. Ginny hit Draco with a reducto in the back when he tried to use the killing curse on me. She didn't mean to kill him, she just wanted to protect me."

Ron sat paling at the thought that his sister had killed Draco. Part of him was ecstatic that Draco was dead when he saw the body, but the idea that Ginny had caused the wound that had done it. Draco's back had literally been blown open, and if the shock hadn't killed him, the loss of blood had. He just couldn't believe it, but he remembered seeing a blasting charm slam into the group of Deatheaters from behind towards the end of the fight, and both Ginny and Harry standing over where it had come from.

Remus walked over and put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Don't worry Harry, neither you nor Ginny are in any trouble. Something that isn't taught very well at Hogwarts is the difference between combat spells and dueling spells. While the spells you were using are illegal in most duels, in battles like that they aren't. Even thought the evidence points to you and her killing the two, it's being taken as self-defense. Unfortunately war causes some laws to take a back seat until after the dust settles."

Tonks looked at him from across the table. "You said you hit the other Deatheater with a spell. Do you remember what one? While Moody said it looked familiar, he couldn't say what it was."

Harry looked down, "I read it in a book. I… I just reacted. I don't even remember saying the incantation."

Remus frowned, "Harry, Moody said he would be willing to train you to fight since Dumbledore asked him to do it this year. After the fight, he said 'he saw someone in need of guidance'. Judging by the grin on his face I think he saw something he liked."

Tonks flinched, "Ouch. I remember hearing about him in the academy. He wasn't the most liked Auror, but he was the best. After the last war, he was questioned extensively about his 'methods'."

"But isn't fighting like that only going to cause someone to go dark?" Hermione looked up and waited for Tonks to answer her question.

"Most think so, but it depends. Dumbledore felt it wrong to use those types of spells; while Moody felt it was okay. In a lot of ways, your fighting style reminds me of how he fought, while Harry's seems to look more like Moody's."

Remus nodded, "The thing is to remember that in the end, we are trying to save lives. I don't fault you for fighting like you did; but no matter what happens, we must remember that power comes with responsibility." He looked down at Harry trying to gage his reaction. Truthfully, he was disappointed that Harry had done what he did, but Remus knew that he had used similar spells both in the battle and earlier in his life. "I don't want you to lose yourself in a moment of anger, and spend the rest of your life paying for it."

Harry nodded apologetically. Remus' words mirrored his own thoughts in a way. He hated that he had killed someone, but he just couldn't seem to find remorse for her. Sure Mrs. Malfoy had never hurt him, but she was standing there enjoying Ginny's pain. He wasn't proud or happy, but he just couldn't feel sad either.

Before the conversation could continue though, Molly walked in. After some discussion on what to eat the conversation turned to how best to fix the house up. The two that had the most appeal to Harry were removing the house-elf heads permanently since everyone pretty much agreed it was disgusting, and getting rid of the painting of Mrs. Black. Ron's idea of blasting the whole wall out was laughed off in favor of simply removing it. Even a permanent sticking charm couldn't stand up to house-elf magic and since Kreature wasn't around anymore, either Dobby or Winky would be able to remove it. Someone even suggested burning it as a kind of funeral rite to signify the 'descent of the Noble House of Black to the filth and muck' as the painting had put it.

The conversation slowly came to summer plans, and what everyone was going to be doing. Harry found out, Bill and Fleur did get married after the fight. As Tonks had put it, "Fleur grabbed the minister, hoisted him up from under some rubble and told him to finish the ceremony."

She started waving her hands and speaking to add more detail to the story while acting parts of it out. "There they were, covered in dirt and grass, the minister obviously distraught and shaking. Fleur with her wand pointing at his chest told him that it was her wedding day and she was going to get married no matter what."

Remus interrupted and added his own part of the story, "When the minister looked over at Bill, Bill just shrugged and held his hands up in a show of surrender. He simply told the poor guy that he wasn't about to argue with her. He pointed over at some of the charred bodies that Fleur had cursed and attacked during the fighting. There is no way I am ever going to argue with her for a long time."

The mental pictures of the incident caused most to start laughing. When it calmed back down, Harry let out a small yawn.

"Harry, dear. Why don't you head back upstairs and try and get some more rest."

Not even bothering to argue with the Weasley matriarch, Harry nodded and headed back upstairs. As much as he wanted to stay, his body was telling him differently.

As he reached the landing where the rooms were, he glanced over to Ginny's room. Walking over to the open door he looked in and saw her sleeping fitfully. Noticing a chair next to the bed he decided to sit down and hold her hand. She slowly seemed to relax a bit as he watched her. 'I'm sorry. I never meant for you to be hurt.' He sighed as he could almost her voice echoing that it wasn't his fault.

Moving a strand of stray hair off her face he leaned back in the chair. A few minutes later Molly looked in the room and smiled at the sleeping boy. Somehow, she knew he would want to check up on her daughter, and while she didn't like the fact he was in her room she couldn't help but smile. Of course this reminded her of part of the reason she had come up. Remus had told her that Moody wanted to train Ginny and Harry together. Apparently he felt the two would make a good team, and while she agreed with that, the fact remained that she was too young and still a child. It was Ron's comment however that made her leave before she could start fully into the argument. Thinking back, the comment had actually made any argument she could have thought of simply fall short.

"Whether or not she's trained, she will still fight. Besides, she hasn't really been a child since her fourth year in the Department of Mysteries." In a more somber voice he added, "And that's if you ignore her first year."

What had happened to her daughter all those years ago had hurt Molly. Her little girl really wasn't so little, and even Molly knew that she wouldn't stay out of the coming fight. 'We owe that boy so much, trusting him with her safety is the least we can do. I know we can't keep them out of this war; the group of them won't stand by and do nothing. I just wish they could have remained children for a few more years.'

Shaking her head she mentally cursed the Deatheaters and fate for making her children have to grow up far too fast. With a small sigh she turned and walked back downstairs with a bit more determination. "I may not like them fighting, but I'll be damned if they do it alone."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up and written in a few days.


End file.
